


Soul Circles-part 2 Childe

by Joan963z



Series: Soul Circles [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bondage and Discipline, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joan963z/pseuds/Joan963z
Summary: The Vampire Evan is a reincarnation of Wesley and wants Spike to adopt him as his childe. But Spike is newly mated to Beth, a reincarnation of Buffy.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Evan walked the streets after leaving the clinic. He didn't have much use for cars since he got turned. Cars were expensive and they isolated him from the smells in the air and the natural sounds that his vampire side craved. Tonight he let the sounds and smells wash over him. He was lost in thought. He didn't want to live like this any more; selling his blood to humans too poor or too smart to go to the hunting games or too healthy to be sent to the clinics. He made enough money to get by on but with a sire things would be better. He wouldn't be alone. Spike was a member of a vampire house. He wished he had thought to ask which one but that was not as important as finding a way to get his soul back. He needed information, but the demon world considered him the lowest of the low and didn't often tolerate his presence. *Too bad I don't know a watcher, * he thought. *They have records that go back centuries, so nice and neat in their little books. * That's when it occurred to him. *The library. * He turned the corner and headed toward the center of town, smiling. He took a deep, unneeded breathe. *This has turned out to be a good night after all, * he thought as the smell of the night filled him. *I can find everything I need in the Watcher's Chronicles. * Then he started to run, just for the joy of it.

Ten minutes later Evan walked into the library 

******

Childe Chapter 1

Evan took off the virtual headset and rubbed his eyes. He had been sitting in the chair all night watching and listening to the watcher's chronicles. There wasn't much about how to get his soul back. Most of the information came from a watcher named Rupert Giles. He had known both Angel/Angelus and Spike. When Evan was young he had learned the history of how the slayers were activated but now he actually knew Spike, which made it more real somehow.

Evan looked out the window; the sun was up so he was stuck here until nightfall but the windows were necromanced so he was safe. He put his headset back on and ordered the computer to read back any information on the vampire Angelus from any source.

++++++++

It was early afternoon when Beth awoke in Spikes arms.

"Hi Luv, how ya feelin?" Spike asked.

"I need a shower but I'm too tired."

"Loss of blood, Luv, would account for your bein tired; I'll run a proper warm bath for ya. A warm bath and a cup a beef broth will help. After I get myself a mug of blood I'll feed you. You'll feel like your old self in no time."

Spike kissed her on the forehead and slipped out of bed. He didn't bother to put on any clothing. He walked to the bathroom and filled the tub. Beth closed her eyes and dozed to the sound of the running water. When Spike returned he picked her up and carried her to the bathroom and gently settled her into the warm water. Then he climbed in, took a washcloth and purring softly, washed away all the dried on blood from her body.

+++++++++++

It was mid afternoon when Evan found what he hoped could be a lead. Angel had a son, Connor. He worked for the Watchers Council. Evan had the computer make the call.

Another computer answered, "Please state your name and the nature of your call."

"Evan registration number V 978 5082 3691, business call, I'd like to speak with Connor son of Angel."

"Please state the nature of your business."

Evan had to think about that for a moment. It had to be something that would get him to answer the call. He decided on the truth "ensouled vampires."

"One moment while I see if Mr. Angel is available."

It was the longest two and a half minuets of his unlife.

A young man that looked to be approximately 27 with light brown hair and a scowl that could freeze a lava flow appeared on the screen. " I'm Connor Angel, I don't know you."

Evan didn't want to loose Connor so he just jumped right in. "I'm Even, I want to get my soul back."

"Why call me?"

"I thought you might have some information on how I could do that, your father being an ensouled vampire and all."

"Why do you want your soul back?"

"Spike said he would adopt me as his childe if I get my soul back."

"You're a liar," Connor said and turned away from the screen.

"Please help me!"

Something in Evans voice made Connor turn back to the screen. "Then tell me the truth."

"I asked Spike to be my sire; he said no because he has a soul, but I know that if I get a soul he won't turn me away. Please is there anyone that can do the spell."

Connor's eyes softened a bit as he spoke. "It's not a spell it's a curse. You need an Orb of Thesala but there aren't any left in the world. I'm sorry."

"There must be one somewhere."

"The council looked. It wanted to ensoul all the vampires it had captured during the wars before it let them go. Evan, after he was cursed with his soul, my dad spent a century insane with guilt over the things he had done. Spike tried to cut his soul out of him. They were master vampires, have you considered you may not survive?"

"They felt guilt over killing people. I never killed any humans. I was a soldier during the Demon Wars; I was turned at the battle of The New York Underground. When I woke up the council had me. I spent the rest of the wars healing slayers and soldiers.

Connor began to feel for Evan, he seamed so lost and Connor remembered what it was like to be lost. "Okay, Evan, I will ask around. Maybe there is a way that we don't know about. If I find anything I'll leave a message at the clinic. I have your registration number."

"Thank you Mr. Angel"

"It's Connor, call me Connor, if we're able to do this we'll be family."

"Never thought of that."

"It's something my dad taught me. You do what you have to for family." Connor smiled and then he was gone.

Two hours later a portal opened in Spikes living room.

******

Spike felt that Beth needed to get some rest so he suggested that they watch a movie. He was a member of the international film archives and had access to any movie he wanted on demand. Beth chose Star Wars in the original 2D. She had seen the 3D remake several times but wanted to see what state of the art special effects were a century ago. They were cuddled together on a love seat munching from a huge bowl of popcorn when she felt Spike stiffen and heard him growl.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Stay here," he said as he got up and began moving toward the door.

Beth found she could follow Spike through the link she had with him. He moved silently like a cat stalking it's pray. Then she felt relief wash over him.

"Dawn and Connor! What are you doing here?" he asked; his voice was a mixture of happiness and confusion.

"We tried to call you but your comm.'s shut off," Dawn said with a stern look.

Beth stood in the doorway for a moment, "Dawnie!" Then she ran toward Dawn.

Connor moved to protect his wife, but it wasn't necessary; Spike grabbed Beth before she got to Dawn.

"Beth," Spike said firmly as he hugged her to him.

Beth came back to herself and turned to apologize, "Oh, I'm so sorry, I..." She turned back to Spike. "Spike, my head is all wonky." Beth looked over her shoulder. "I'm sorry, guess I'm not much of a hostess." Spike felt the link shift. "Oh, Dawnie it's so..."

"Beth," Spike interrupted, "I think you need to get some rest." He picked her up and walked toward the bedroom. "I'll explain things to our guests."

A few moments later Spike returned to the living room. "Don't know what to talk about first, Beth or why you're here."

Connor made the decision. "I got a call today from a Vampire named Evan."

"Why would Evan call you?"

"He wants his soul back," Connor said. "He thought I might know something."

"The cheeky little bastard traced my connection to you," Spike said. "Maybe he's not as big a wanker as I thought."

"So you know about this?" Dawn asked.

"Said he's look'en for a sire to adopt 'im. I told 'im no," Spike said.

Dawn wasn't finished. "Will you adopt him if he gets his soul back?"

"Ain't gonna happen, Niblet."

"Does that mean you are refusing to help him?" Dawn asked, anger clearly showing on her face.

"Why are you so concerned about that little git?" Spike asked.

"He's not a git," Dawn said through clenched teeth. "He fought with the slayers in the demon wars. He deserves better than to be treated like he's nothing."

"Wow," Connor said, "this is getting a little heated. Why don't we take a moment and settle down."

Spike looked down and shook his head. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked up at Dawn. "I didn't know that," he said softly. Spike did know that she had been wounded during the demon wars. She had been given vampire blood to speed healing; it happened before it was discovered that she was immortal. "Are you linked to him?" Spike asked softly.

"Does it matter if it was him that gave me blood? It could have been him. He's asking for our help," Dawn said. Her voice made it clear that she was not going to give up.

Spike got up and walked to where Dawn was sitting. He crouched down, balancing on his toes; he took Dawn's hands in his and looked into her face. "I know this is hard for you, but I can't do what you ask. I've just claimed Beth. Taking a childe now would interfere with both the links. I'll try to find a vampire that'll adopt him; that's the best I can do."

Beth stood in the doorway. "The young fighter's soul will return to him; he is yours; he is family; he was your brother."

The three champions turned to look at Beth; she was glowing. For a moment no one spoke.

Beth continued. "Your twin brother, still born at birth, returns to you and will fight at your side. It was always meant to be."

"Beth," Spike said as he went to her, "you need to rest."

The glow stopped as soon as Spike called her name. "Did you tell them about me?" Beth asked.

"Not yet, pet."

"I need to tell you something, Spike," Beth said. "Evan's important."

"Yah, Luv, I'm getting that. Do you know why he's important, Luv?" Spike asked

"He's part of the circles," Beth said.

Spike thought he would take a chance. "Beth do you know HOW Evan will get his soul back?"

"He'll ask for it."

"It's a little more complicated than that, Luv," Spike said.

"No, it's not," Beth said firmly. "Nothing you ask for in regards to your soul is ever refused. All he has to do is ask and the means will appear."

"Pet, do you know where we can get an Orb of Thesala?"

Beth began to glow again, a feat that Dawn found unnerving.

"I can do it," Beth said. "I can be the conduit."

"No Bloody Way!" Spike said. "The Orb of Thesala is destroyed when the soul passes through it."

"I'm not made of glass, Spike," Beth said.

"I won't chance anything happening to you!"

"It's what I do, Spike. It's what I am." Beth turned to Connor. "Tell him to come."

Spike vamped out and grabbed Beth by the shoulders. "I said NO! Or do you need another lesson on obedience, Pet?"

Dawn started to stand up but Connor pulled her back and whispered in her ear, "vampire, don't interfere." Connor was fascinated; he had fought demons all his life and read the watchers' chronicles, but he had never actually seen a vampire's fierce protection of one he had claimed.

"God, I love you!" Beth said as she touched his face. "You are so beautiful." Beth's glow intensified and enveloped Spike. "I won't leave you; my work here isn't finished." She stepped forward, wrapped her arms around him and laid her cheek on his chest.

The demon felt Beth's warmth penetrate him, chasing away the bitter cold that was his existence. Spike moaned; it was primal and came from the core of his existence. "You don't know what you're asking of me, Pet," Spike said softly, looking into her eyes. "The sire, childe bond it's..." he looked down, "... I can't do it; I don't have room for it." He looked back into her eyes as his face slowly changed to human. "Not since you."

"I think we had better go," Dawn said.

"You two need some time to work this out," Connor said as they stood. "Oh, and for the record, Spike, I'm glad you've found someone; you deserve to be happy."

"Before you go," Spike said, "I need to tell you about Beth."

"Don't have to tell us," Connor said. "We saw it for ourselves. She's a light bringer, a soul healer, a candle; depending on the demon you're talking to."

"That's not all," Spike said. "She sang for Lorne; he said she is Buffy reincarnated."

"Buffy was a slayer," Dawn said, looking at Beth with skepticism.

"My exact words, Niblet," Spike said. "But Lorne seems to think it is the natural order of things."

"She's not my sister," Dawn said with defiance.

Spike felt the now familiar shift in the link and knew Beth's eyes had changed to green as she walked over to Dawn.

"Technically, Dawnie," Buffy/Beth said, "I never was. The monks made you from the slayer; I'm not that person anymore. I can't be your sister in this lifetime; but I hope we can be friends."

"Find a way to help Evan," Dawn said. "Then we'll be friends."

Beth smiled as her eyes changed back to blue. "He's going to get his soul back, Dawn. There is no power on Earth, no power in Heaven or Hell that can stop it."

Beth did not see Spike's eye's flash yellow.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the portal closed Spike turned to Beth, golden eyes aglow. "No power in Heaven or Hell, Pet," he growled as he picked her up and took her to the bedroom. "No power on Earth that can stop you," he said as he laid her on the bed and stradled her.

"I only meant that he will get his soul back, weather I do it or not," Beth said.

"You defied me," Spike growled. "You told him to contact Evan after I said no!"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough, Pet. Do you know how humiliating it is for a vampire to have one he claimed defy him?"

"You're right, I was wrong, I wasn't thinking."

Spike took off his belt and tied Beth's wrists together as he spoke. "Then you can consider this punishment an exercise in memory enhancement. What my demon side wants to do is ream that plump, round, beautiful virgin ass of yours until you're reduced to whimpering but I won't do that. Not this time anyway. The human side wants to forgive you and overlook your transgression; won't do that either. So you are going to get a spanking. Oh, it will hurt and you'll cry; but it's a punishment both sides of me can live with this time. Defy me again, Pet, and I won't go so easy on you."

"Spike, I love you, you know that."

"Doesn't make a difference; I'm a vampire, if I let this go It'll weaken me and I'll be no good to myself or to you. We live by vampire rules now." Spike took off Beth's panties and moved to sit on the side of the bed. He positioned Beth, naked ass up, in his lap and tied the loose end of the belt to the bed frame.

Beth complied quietly; she knew it was the best way to show Spike she was his.

Spike centered his consciousness on his link with Beth and felt her startle at the increased feeling of his presence. "You didn't think I was going to let you go through this alone did you, Pet? You're MINE! Your pain, your punishment, that's mine too," and then he brought his hand down on her ass with a hard smack.

Spike stayed centered on the link. He knew when Beth had started to cry. His erection grew as he watcher her white ass turn pink and then red as he spanked her; his rock hard need pressed against her belly. He no longer heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh; each slap was the word MINE repeating over and over again.

To Beth the spanking seemed to go on forever. She held on to Spike through their link and struggled to endure the humiliation along with the stinging, burning pain. Finally she couldn't take any more and cried out, "Spike, please!"

He stopped and swiftly untied her hands and stood her on her feet. When she looked at him he was in vamp face; he opened his arms and called her to him. "Mine." Beth crawled into his arms and Spike held her tight as he rolled them onto their side. He licked the tears from Beth's face and stroked her hair as he purred. When she had calmed he opened his wrist. "Drink, Luv, it will help with the pain."

Beth sucked at the blood and felt Spike's contentment and pleasure as she drank from him.

They Slept.

Spike had never before fallen asleep while his consciousness was centered in a link. He was aware that Beth was with him. When she spoke to him he opened his inner eyes and found he was standing in a park with beautiful flower gardens all around. The woman who spoke to him glowed with the same light that had shone from Beth a few hours earlier.

"Beth?" Spike asked with his head tilted to the side.

"Yes and No. Beth is a part of who I am, just as Buffy is, but I am more then the two of them. Are you all right, Spike?"

"You're asking me, Luv? Beth's the one that got the punishment."

"Yes but you took it right along with her."

"Couldn't let her be alone; she would have felt abandoned. Why did her family do that to her? Turn their backs on her? She should have been cherished."

"Everything that happened to her needed to happen; she's a being of light and she needed to bond with a demon."

Spike could barely control his anger. "So you tortured her into it. Had her family emotionally abandon her over and over again."

"I knew what I was doing when I chose it."

"You chose it not her."

"I chose it before that part of me was separated from me. I never could have seen how beautiful you are; I needed the basis of comparison."

Spike shook his head. " 'Basis of comparison'? Pet, that's cold."

"Not everything is warm and sunny, Spike; you need the cold to appreciate the warmth and you did what you had to do; you became a vampire."

"So this whole thing is just The Powers That Be moving around their little pawns?"

"It's more complicated than that and you know it. I don't want to argue with you, Spike. What's done is done. I love you, always have, and always will."

Spike pushed his anger away."Luv you too, Pet," he said as he walked over to her and put his dream arms around her.

"Beth feels safe with you," Dream-Beth said.

"Don't know about safe, Pet. She said something is coming, but she doesn't know what it is. Do you know?"

"The Initiative is starting up again. They want to wipe demons off the earth. Not all the sentient beings they call demons are hell spawn. Some were created by the light. The beings called the Trill are children of Gia. They keep earth's bio system in balance with their song. That's whom the Initiative plans on wiping out first. If they succeed the earth will go out of balance and human kind will face Gia's wrath."

Spike gave a little sarcastic huff. "Another apocalypse. Can't say as I'm happy about fighting the Initiative again. Why not just tell the council and let them take care of it?"

"The Initiative has infiltrated the council."

"Bloody hell! Spike said as an angry shiver ran through his dream body, "who's the spy?".

"Don't know who it is but I do know it is not Dawn or Connor." Beth sighed. "Spike, Evan is an integral part of this. He needs to get his soul back and he needs a sire."

"I don't have room for him," Spike said. "This link with Beth is... I'd have to abandon her or at least part of her. I can't do that."

"Spike, this love you feel for Beth, it isn't a pie. You won't be taking it away from her to give it to him. Love is a river, it flows, and the more it flows the stronger it is."

"Maybe the emotion is a river but I'm not; to take Evan as a Childe I would have to claim him. We would need to create a link."

"And you're worried that you would not be able to do that?"

"Bloody hell, yes, I'm worried. I'm at home asleep and at the same time I'm here in a dream talking to you. How am I supposed to fit him in?

"You already have a link with me," a familiar male voice said, "we just need to renew it."

Spike turned to look at the being that spoke. "Wesley?"

"Wesley is a part of who I am, yes," the dream being answered.

"I thought you would be with Fred," Spike said.

"The part of Fred that you knew is still within Illyria."

"She's trapped?" Spike asked, his voice a mixture of concern and horror.

"Not the way you mean it. After we took some of Illyria's power away Fred was able to blend with her. She is part of Illyria now."

"The way the demon in me and my human soul are becoming one?" Spike asked.

"Yes, much the same."

"I'm sorry you can't be with her, Wes. I know how much you love her."

"We both love her."

"Are you sure you want to be my childe, Wes?" Spike asked.

"Evan will be your childe. He doesn't have any memory of me," dream Wesley answered.

"But I do; I have lots of memories." Spike said.

+++++++++++++++++  
FLASHBACK  
+++++++++++++++++

Spike walked into Wesley's office with a bottle of whiskey in each hand. "I was going to offer you a drink but I see you started without me."

Wesley looked up. He was a man devastated by grief. "Why her? We just found each other and now this."

"Did you know she told me I was worth saving? It was when I was a ghostie. I fell in love with her, right at that moment." A red tinged tear ran down Spike's face.

"I didn't know you loved her," Wesley whispered.

"I would have given my life for her if it would have saved her, but it would have taken millions of lives. She would have hated us for doing it and worse she would have hated herself. Angel and I couldn't disrespect her that way."

"Now we're stuck with a hell god," Wesley said throwing his book across the room.

"Would you like to go out and kill something evil?" Spike asked. "S'not gonna make you feel better but it will keep you from destroying your library."

"Killing sounds good," Wesley said with a half growl. "We'll stop at the weapons locker on the way out."

+++++++++++  
Several hours later at Wesley's apartment;  
+++++++++++  
"If I had known that you were wounded this badly I would have taken you to the hospital," Spike said when he saw the three deep gashes in Wesley's side.

"I'll be fine; all I need is some anti-biotic cream and a bandage."

"What you need is stitches. I'm taking you to the emergency room."

"No you're not! Either help me with the bandages or get out."

"Wes, you've lost a lot of blood and ya still bleedin; ya need stitches."

"You can lick them closed, can't you?" Wesley asked.

Spike was surprised. "Yeahhhh, but is that really what you want?"

"I'll heal faster and I won't have to explain anything to Angel. What's the matter, you afraid of a little human blood?"

Spike's mouth was watering. "Ain't the blood and you know it. It's been awhile since I've had the taste of human blood. The demon in me will want more. It's best I just take you to the hospital."

Wesley looked down at the floor and whispered. "I don't want to be alone tonight, Spike." Then Wesley looked up into Spikes eyes. "You're hurting too; we can make it stop; just for tonight we can comfort each other."

Spike picked up Wesley and carried him into the bedroom. "Don't think it's ever going to stop hurtin'," he said as he placed him onto the bed. "But I can get the bleedin' stopped and we can give each other some comfort."

++++++++++++++++  
End Flashback  
++++++++++++++++

Spike could not deny his friend and lover. "I'll do it. I'll claim Evan as my childe."


	3. Chapter 3

Hours later Evan's com-vid rang; Evan was surprised to see Spike when he answered.  
"Sire, how may I be of service to you?" He asked.

"I'm not your sire yet, boy," Spike answered in an appropriately firm tone.

'Yet?' Evan thought and was sure he felt his heart take a beat when he heard that word.

"Do you have any idea of what you will need to submit to be my childe?" Spike asked.

"I have to get my soul back and obey you as my sire; I'm willing to do that." Evan said.

"You do know I have to claim you; and you know how that is done?"

"Yes of course. We leave our mark on each other; you bite me, I bite you."

"You never bite your sire, boy; you never mark your sire!" Spike said, "You really don't know anything, do you?"

"I never knew who turned me. I asked a vamp about things once; the bitch just laughed at me. I haven't asked anyone since."

"Here's a quick course in vampire 101," Spike said. "Vampires are about four things; blood, dominance, sex, and family. If I take you as my childe first I'll mark you and then open a vein for you to drink from me. That will erase any mark you already have. Then I'll claim you. You'll submit to me; allow me to sexually dominate you."

"You want to have sex with me?" Evan asked.

"It's the vampire way, Evan, when you have family sex stays in the family; and it won't be one time. I'll be renewing my claim; often."

"How often?"

Spike tilted his head and looked at Evan. "Do you have a problem with being dominated by your sire?"

"No, It's just that I've never been with a man. I don't know whether or not I'll like it."

Spikes eyes turned yellow as he spoke. "What you like or don't like is of no consequence; you will submit or be punished. It is the vampire way. Think about it and make sure it is what you want. Once I claim you, you're mine forever; there is no turning back. I'll expect to hear from you within the next 3 days." Spike clicked off the com-vid before Evan had a chance to say anything else. He turned and saw Beth standing in the doorway.

"You did good," she said.

Spike opened his arms and Beth went to him; he hugged her and kissed her on top of the head. Spiked sighed as he spoke. "I don't know what we are going to do about sleeping arrangements."

"Why?" Beth asked. "Where does a childe usually sleep?"

"With his sire," Spike said. "For awhile at least."

"I'll move to the other bedroom," Beth volunteered.

"No you won't," Spike said. "You're my mate; you sleep with me. Besides you're like a little furnace at night and I like it."

"So you're going to put him in the other bedroom?" Beth asked.

Spike sighed again and took Beth by the shoulders. He looked into her eyes as he spoke. "Can't do that, Luv. He needs to be in bed with his sire; it's even more important because he is adopted. The sleeping arrangements I'm trying to decide on are whether he should sleep across the foot of the bed or on the other side of me." Spike watched as the blood drained from Beth's face.

"That's an interesting reaction, Pet."

"I don't want him in our bed," Beth said quietly. "Aren't there any other options?"

Spike pulled Beth into a hug. "If I do this, Luv, I'm going to do it right. I've never been one to do anything half way. If you can't deal, tell me now; because once it's done it's done; you'll either deal with it or you'll be punished.

"The thought of him leering at us makes me feel nauseous. I don't think I could respond to you with him there."

"Bloody hell, Pet," Spike said with a laugh, "You think I was go'na let him watch? You're mine, and mine alone. He so much as looks at you wrong he'll be dust."  
Spike could feel the relief begin to flow through Beth and then stop. "What else Pet?" he asked.

"I can leave when you're with him?" Beth asked.

"I don't want you leaving."

"I just feel that it is personal between you and him; I don't want to intrude. I don't want to see it."

"Which is it, Pet?" Spike asked, "you don't want to intrude or you don't want to see it."

"Both," Beth said. "When I picture it in my mind I feel like it is the most beautiful thing that can happen; but then thinking about actually being there and seeing it, I get sick to my stomach."

Spike centered himself on his link with Beth. "Why sick, Luv?"

"I just don't want to see it. I can sit out here, curled up on the sofa, knowing what you are doing..."

Spike interrupted. "What I will be doing, Luv, is I will have him flat on his back with his feet on my shoulders and my cock up his ass." Spike could feel Beth's reaction to his words; she tried to pull away from the link. "Don't do that, Luv, don't try to pull away."

Beth could hear and feel the warning in Spike's voice. She centered herself on the link and steeled herself for what she needed to say. " I don't want to be there, curled up on the edge of the bed, trying to make believe I'm alone and feeling like I'm nothing."

Spike pulled Beth into a hug, "You are mine, you'll always be mine; you will never be nothing to me. You won't have to curl up and pretend you're not there."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Be there for me, Pet."

"I don't know how to do that. You're his sire, you're the one he needs."

"And I need you," Spike said. "I need to know that claiming him is not driving us apart. If you leave our bed I will end up hating him for it or hating you or hating both of you and that won't be good for any of us. I need you there; I need to feel your warmth and I need your support. Can you do it?"

"When you claimed me, it was so intense, are you sure my being there won't take away from your ability to link with him?"

"You won't have to be there for the claiming. But after that, Luv, I'll need you there."

"I'm scared, Spike," Beth said. "I'm not sure I'm good enough."

Spike laughed, "You're good enough, Luv." Spike picked her up and carried her toward the bedroom. "But I think it's time for another lesson in just how much you mean to me."

*******

Evan stared at the blank vid screen. His thoughts swirled in his head; Spike had suddenly changed his mind and having a sire meant sexual submission. 'That bitch Beth must be out of the picture,' Evan thought. He spent the day thinking about the claiming and what was required of him. He tried to keep his mind focused. 

Spike had asked him to be sure and the tone of his voice when he had said "you'll submit or be punished," had sent shivers down his spine; but Evan wasn't sure if they were shivers of fear or shivers of pleasure.

When the sun set, Evan went out for a run. He loved running through the park; he let all the thoughts of the day drift away and just ran, letting the sounds and the smells of the night wash over him; the world became only his movement through the night air.

When Evan got back to his apartment it was near dawn and he was exhausted. He fell into bed too tired to do more than kick off his shoes.

+++++++++  
Past Life Dream  
++++++++

He was lying in bed. Spike was purring and licking a wound on his side. As Spike licked the pain faded. He lifted his hand and ran it through the soft blond curls. Spike finished his work and moved to whisper in his ear. "I want you, Wesley, you're so beautiful."

Spike kissed him and Wesley responded. 'I'm Wesley,' he thought as he opened his mouth and felt Spike's tongue enter.

Spike reached down and began stroking Wesley's soft cock. With each heartbeat it grew and hardened. Spike rocked back and forth, rubbing his own hard member against Wesley's thigh. Spike gently sucked Wesley's nipple into his mouth. Wesley moaned and arched his back. He held Spike's head to his chest as the trickles of sensitivity traveled from his nipple to his cock. He thrust into Spike's hand, wanting more than Spike's teasing touch on his now hard member.

"I want you, Spike," he moaned. "Ohh I want you." He pulled Spike's head from his nipple and kissed Spike hard. It was a kiss full of urgency and need. Spike crawled on top of Wesley and moved so that their cocks rubbed together. Wesley pulled away from the kiss and gasped for air, and then he wrapped his legs around Spike.

"You sure, Pet?" Spike asked.

"I'm sure." Wesley answered. "Lube's in the drawer."

Spike opened the drawer and took out the lube. He opened the tube and spread a generous amount onto his fingers. "Do you know how magnificent you are?" he asked as he began to massage Wesley's hole then peppered his face with kisses.

"Oh Spike," Wesley said. "You really know how to turn a guy's head."

Spike slipped a finger into Wesley and Wesley arched up to meet it. Spike moved his finger, searching for Wesley's sweet spot and when he found it Wesley arched again and moaned. Spike slipped a second finger in and Wesley began to move in a slow steady rhythm. Spike forced himself to go slow. Wesley was tight and he did not want to tear him. He inserted a 3rd finger and continued to gently stretch Wesley open.

"Spike," Wesley moaned, "don't tease me."

Spike removed his fingers and quickly spread lube over his cock; he moved between Wesley's legs and rested Wesley's feet on his shoulders.

Wesley grabbed the sheets on either side of him. He closed his eyes and pushed back as he felt Spike's hard, cool cock slide into him.

Spike pushed in slowly letting Wesley's warm tight passage envelop him. He kept an iron grip on his control. He pulled part way out and slid in again. He started a slow steady pace each time pressing in just a little more; Spike was careful to hit Wesley's sweet spot with each pump.

Wesley moaned. "Please, Spike, faster...Ohhh, I didn't know I could want this so much."

Spike began a faster pace thrusting deeper and deeper.

"Yes, all the way, please," Wesley, begged.

Spike slid his full length into Wesley. He struggled to keep from going into vamp face each time he felt the hot tight walls surround him. He grabbed Wesley's cock and worked it with his hand as he thrust and pulled and thrust again.

Wesley reached up and pulled Spike to him in a brutal kiss. He sucked Spike's lower lip into his mouth and bit down as his orgasm shot through him. Spikes blood filled his mouth and he continued to pull at it as each wave of pleasure shot through him.

Spike snapped into vamp face with the pain of Wesley's bite and his own orgasm exploded into Wesley. Wesley let go of Spike's lip and leaned his head back and arched his back, moving to meet Spike's thrusts. Spike's vampire instincts were in control and he bit into Wesley's neck. He took one mouth full of blood then he felt the blood link click into place.

++++++++++++++++++  
Evan awoke; the emotions he had felt in the dream were still vivid along with the image of Spike's eyes looking into his. He tried to remember the name of the man but all he could remember was the terrible sense of grief and loneliness and then the blood link and the sense of acceptance and comfort. Evan tried to hold on to the link but it was fading. He had never had such a vivid dream and he knew it meant something, something important. Evan got out of bed to go to the kitchen and get some blood; but when he stood up he realized he had cum during the dream. He took of his clothes and dumped them in the hamper, and then he got into the shower. As the warm water ran over him he lathered himself and thought of Spike and how it would feel to be touched by him. He found himself getting hard and he had never gotten hard thinking about a man before.  
He leaned back against the shower wall and closed his eyes. The memory of Spike's blue eyes looking at him was still vivid and with the memory came the desire to be touched, licked and bitten by him. Evan moaned, his hand began to move faster. He tilted his head and arched his neck, inviting his absent sire to bite. He remembered the vivid feeling of Spike's fangs piercing him in the dream. "Sire!" he called as he came in his hand.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Spike awoke abruptly as he felt the call through Wesley's link, a link that had been silent since Wesley's death 75 years ago.


	4. Chapter 4

"What is it?" Beth asked when she felt Spike startle.

"I just felt a call through Wesley's link," Spike said

"Is he in trouble?"

"No; he died 75 years ago."

"How could he call you if he is dead?" Beth asked.

Spike shook his head. "I don't think it was Wes. I think it was Evan."

Beth's stomach flip-flopped. "I didn't know a vampire could do that, invade someone else's link."

"They can't," Spike said, "but Wesley and Evan are like you and Buffy and Wesley just came to me in a dream. I think that must have reactivated the link."

"So you and Wesley were mated?" Beth asked.

"No, Pet, no" Spike said. "We were friends. He was injured, there was blood exchanged and we comforted each other. It wasn't anywhere near the depth of the link we have." Spike pulled Beth into his arms and began to stroke her hair and purr to her.

Beth wiggled in closer to Spike and laid her head on his chest and then something occurred to her. "Spike, all the people at the clinic, the ones that you have been exchanging blood with; do you have a blood link to them too?"

"I can feel them, Pet," Spike whispered. "But they don't know. Not many people would do a blood exchange if they knew a vampire was going to be in their head for the rest of their life."

"Some would, then they'd kill the vampire."

"Don't get a longer life that way," Spike said.

Just then the vid-com rang and Spike got up to answer it. He wasn't surprised to see Evan on the screen.

"Master Spike," Evan said. "I've made my decision, and I want to be your childe."

"I'll tell Beth," Spike said. "I don't know how much time she needs to prepare."

"What does she have to do with any of this?" Evan asked.

"She's my mate, Evan, and she's the one that will be returning your soul to you," Spike said.

"You took a mating bond with her?" Evan asked. "I thought you changed your mind about me because she was gone."

"She's not gone, Evan. She's my mate and she'll stay my mate. Do you still want to be my childe?"

"I don't have to sleep with her, do I?" Evan asked, letting his dislike for Beth show in his voice.

"She's mine," Spike growled. "You touch her or disrespect her in any way, and I will sweep you up and put you out in the trash. Do you understand?"

Evan felt a chill of excitement tinged with fear go through him with the sound of Spike's voice. "Yes, Master," Evan said, in his most respectful tone. "You said she was going to give me back my soul; I thought that it might be part of the ceremony, that's all."

"I'll talk to her and see what she'll need. We'll be in touch." And Spike closed the vid-com.

+++++++  
Three days later nine people were gathered in Spike's living room. Beth and Evan stood in the middle of a circle made up by Dawn and Connor, their two daughters Tara and Willow, Spike, (who had been apprehensive all day and was glad to finely be getting it over with), a watcher, and a witch from the Watchers Council (neither of which Spike had ever met). Beth had started to prepare for the calling of Evan's soul as soon as Spike told her Evan had agreed to the claiming. She was glowing as she stood one palm up one palm down, palm to palm with Evan. Evan had been told he had to ask for his soul's return. He didn't know what words to use and he had agonized over it, rehearsing different phrases, but when the time came he decided to keep it simple. "I want my soul back."

That was all that was needed. The light that enveloped Beth traveled up Evan's arms and spread until it covered him. Evan gasped as he felt the energy go through him and then the light was gone. Beth dropped her arms and staggered; Spike was instantly by her side, his concern showing on his face for all to see. He hugged her to him. "You all right, Luv?" he asked.

"Tired, need sleep," she said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep in his arms.

Connor and Dawn had gone to Evan who was panting but steady on his feet. "Are you in pain?" Dawn asked.

"No, but it felt like getting hit in the chest with a basketball and it feels...I can't describe it but it's not burning," Evan said.

"Good, because I think it was the burning that drove Angel and Spike insane," Dawn said.

Spike carried Beth into the bedroom and laid her on the bed. It had already been turned down so Spike simply took off her slippers and tucked her in then he slit open his wrist and let the blood run down his finger. He opened Beth's mouth and let a drop fall in and then he returned to the living room. The watcher and the witch sat on the sofa talking quietly together and writing notes in their journals. Dawn and Connor were introducing Tara and Willow to Evan. Spike went to the center of the room and called to Evan offering him his bloody wrist. Evan knelt and took the wrist into his mouth and softly moaned at the rich taste of a Master's blood. "Offer me your wrist," Spike whispered in a voice too low for the humans to hear.

Evan lifted his arm and offered a vein to Spike. Spike slipped into vamp face and scratched Evans wrist with one fang. He licked at the blood and then nodded for him to get up. Then he called Connor and offered him blood. Connor, being an equal in rank, did not kneel but licked at the blood then offered Spike his wrists. Spike opened the wrist and quickly licked the wound closed. As the blood ceremony continued Connor went to the sofa to whisper to the watcher and the witch. "If he calls you to him do not refuse. It is a great honor to be offered blood and for him to accept yours in return. If you refuse he will be in his rights to register you an enemy and should you or your family ever need vampire blood for health reasons it will be refused."

Spike called the witch who knelt for the ceremonial exchange and then he called the watcher. The watcher walked forward, bowed but did not kneel; Spike could taste fear in the watcher's blood. He licked the wound closed and thanked everyone for coming.

Dawn opened a portal and Spike gave his family a good-by hug before they stepped through the portal. As he hugged Connor he whispered, "I need to talk to you alone."

++++++++++

Evan stood in the middle of the room, unsure of himself. When everyone had left and the portal closed Spike turned to look at Evan. "That went well," Spike said.

Evan dropped to his knees and bared his neck to Spike.

"Not tonight, little one, I need to be with Beth. You can sleep in the guest bedroom for tonight," Spike said. "But right now I need you to get off your knees while we wait. Connor will be back as soon as it is safe and we need to talk and you need to listen."

"What's going on?" Evan asked as he got up off his knees.

"The Watchers Council got us 3 months off of clinic duty," Spike said. "We'll need the time to secure our bond. Tomorrow I'll claim you and after that you'll sleep in my bed."

"Where is Beth going to sleep?"

"In my bed," Spike said. "And it is my bed; mine! You'll behave or you'll find yourself sleeping on the floor. This isn't going to be easy for any of us so don't make it anymore difficult than it needs to be, little one."

"I don't understand. Why don't I sleep in the guest bedroom all the time?"

"You'll understand after I claim you. You'll need to be touching me often. Sleeping in another room could interfere with our sire/childe bond."

"Beth agreed to this?" Evan asked.

"If she didn't I wouldn't be siring you," Spike said as a green portal opened and Connor and Dawn stepped through.

++++++++++++

"The Initiative," Dawn said after Spike finished telling them everything he knew. "How are we going to find out who the spy is?"

"Don't know, Nibblet," Spike said. "But I can tell you that the watcher I tasted tonight was hidin' something and I'm going to be pretty much out of the game for the next 3 months."

"The watcher, Mr. Gideon James, will find he has a new best friend tomorrow," Connor said.

"Don't go calling attention to yourself," Spike said. "We don't want to tip our hand."

"What about the witch?" Dawn asked. "Can she be trusted?"

"Don't know," Spike said. "She tasted fine but with witches it's hard to tell. She could have been using a spell."

"Looks like we have our work cut out for us," Connor said. "We better go now; you've got a lady that needs taking care of and you two have a big day, or maybe I should say night, tomorrow."

Dawn stood up and walked over to Spike. "Thanks for finding a way, Spike," she said as she hugged him and then she turned to Evan. "You're in good hands, Evan. You couldn't have a better sire."

"Don't know about that, Nibblet," Spike said.

"I do," Dawn answered. Then she opened a portal and they were gone.

"I guess I better get some sleep," Evan said. "It's almost sunrise."

Spike could feel Evan's near panic. "Little one," he called as Evan began to walk away.

Evan stopped and looked at his soon-to-be-sire.

"I think you need to sleep with me tonight; that new soul seems a bit uneasy with your demon," Spike said.

"Thanks," Evan replied, relieved that he would not have to sleep alone.

When they got to the bedroom, Spike brought Evan into the master bathroom and closed the door. He turned on the shower and adjusted the water temperature. "Take a shower and when you're done come to bed."

"What should I wear to bed?" Evan asked

"Nothing, we need to be skin to skin."

"But Beth is there."

"It's the vampire way, Evan; she'll accept it."

"Is she naked?" Evan asked.

Spike let a warning tone creep into his voice. "That's none of your business."

"Well, we're sleeping in the same bed," Evan chuckled. "I'm going to find out sooner or later."

Spike grabbed Evan by the throat and shoved him against the wall. "She is mine! Nothing about my mate is open for conversation with you. Unless you want the skin flailed off your back and ass you will be blind and mute about what goes on between Beth and I in the bedroom. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, Master," Evan answered. "I'm sorry."

Spike let go of Evan. "After I claim you there won't be anymore chances," he said as he turned to leave the bathroom.

"Master Spike," Evan asked, "would you really take my skin off for punishment?"

Spike sighed and turned back to face Evan. "I once let myself be tortured nearly to death by a hell god, for a woman that didn't love me back. Beth loves me back, Evan. I'll do what ever it takes. Don't ever doubt it."


	5. Chapter 5

The next evening Spike and Beth awoke together, as they always did, ever since Spike had taken her for his mate. "How are you feeling, Pet." Spike asked.

"Rested," Beth said as she smiled and stretched out the arm that had been hugging Spike. Suddenly her expression changed and she pulled her arm back. "You said he would sleep in the guest room tonight."

"I know, Pet, but he was about to panic, couldn't let him be alone," Spike said as he ran his fingers through her hair and peppered her face with kisses.

"Did you claim him?" Beth asked.

"No, I promised you that you wouldn't have to be here for that and I didn't want to risk you waking up. Thought this evening would be best, and then you can sleep here tonight.

"That sounds good," Beth said smiling again. "Can I get you anything?"

"Bring me a mug of warm blood, Luv, and fill one of those thermos carafes and bring it in too.

"Do you want a mug for Evan?"

"No," Spike said. "He's going to feed from me and only me for at least a week. Then we will see how the bond is."

"If you need me, call," Beth said. "I'll do what ever I can to help." Then she got out of bed and went to the kitchen.

Spike rolled over in bed and began stroking Evan's arm. "I know you're awake, Little One," Spike said. "Still feeling a bit shaky?"

"More than a bit," Evan said.

Spike pulled Evan into a hug and started stroking his back. "Your doing good, Little One," Spike whispered. "You can put your arm around me, stroke me if you like; it will start the bonding process."

Evan put his free arm around Spike and started rubbing his back.

Spike began to purr as his hand moved to stroke Evan's thigh. Evan was tolerating the touch but not enjoying it.

Just then Beth came into the bedroom with the tray of blood. "Put it on the bedside table, Luv," Spike said. Beth put the tray down and quietly left the room. "Blood's here, Little One. I've got to sit up now." Spike sat up and rearranged the pillows before picking up his mug of blood. Then he leaned back and opened his arm in an invitation for Evan to sit next to him. Evan made himself comfortable under Spike's arm while Spike held his mug in his other hand and sipped at his blood.

"Am I allowed to ask questions?" Evan asked.

"What would you like to know, Little One?" Spike asked.

"What was it like when you were claimed? I mean you were sired by a female so it must have been different."

"I was turned by Drusilla, but I was claimed by Angelus."

"I read in the watcher chronicles that you stayed with her for a century and were devastated when she left you," Evan said. "She never claimed you?"

"Two days after I woke up Dru took me to meet Darla and Angelus. Angelus said he was tired of the company of women and he claimed me. He was Dru's Sire and a master vampire so it was his right."

"A watcher's journal said that you made a raid on a school in Sunnydale and you told someone named Xander that Angelus was your Sire and your Yoda," Evan said.

"I don't like to talk about the raids I made and the people I killed, Evan," Spike said. "But it was Angelus that trained me until he got his soul and left. But before he left he was like a Sire to me, although Dru was my true Sire. By the time he left I had killed my first Slayer."

"Why didn't Dru claim you?"

Spike finished his mug of blood and settled back down under the covers. He opened his arms wide in an invitation for Evan to join him. "If you've read the watcher's journals you know she was a bit dotty," Spike said as he began stroking Evans body. "She treated me as if I were one of her dolls. She danced around the bed, singing, while Angelus claimed me." Spike sighed at the memory. "That's enough questions for now, Little One. Just lay with me."

Evan cuddled in and laid his head on Spike's shoulder and Spike purred as he stroked the young vampire that he was about to adopt. For the first time Spike looked closely at his face. He was a beauty. He had dark wavy hair and thick eye lashes that framed his coffee brown eyes. Spike lifted one hand and traced Evan's square jaw line with one finger. Evan tensed at the touch. "Shhhh, Little One," Spike said in a low sultry voice. "It's all right; we'll go slowly. Do you know how beautiful you are, Little One, with your thick dark hair and pale skin?" Spike kissed Evan on the forehead; Evan tensed up even more. "Do you want to be my Childe, Little One?" Spike asked keeping his voice as soothing as possible.

Evan gulped. "Yes."

"It's time, Little One." Spike slipped into vamp face and bit into Evan's neck; he continued to suck until Evan was nearly drained. Then Spike withdrew his fangs and cut open a nipple and pulled Evan to him.

Evan began sucking blood from Spike's chest. He had been weakened by Spike but now he felt the energy returning to him. He felt joy and then he felt Spike. His Sire was there, giving him not only blood but also a place to belong. Suddenly he was no longer alone.

Spike pulled Evan's head away and Evan moaned at the loss. "My Childe," Spike whispered.

"Sire?" Evan asked.

"Yes," Spike said and kissed him on the mouth. He brushed Evan's lips and Evan opened his mouth to receive his sire's tongue. Spike licked the inside of Evan's mouth, mixing the taste of each other and deepening the Sire/Childe bond. Spike pulled back and peppered Evan's face with tiny kisses and then he began sucking on Evan's ear and whispering, "My beautiful Childe." As Spike's urge to claim his childe grew he began to explore Evan's body. He licked Evan's neck where he had put his mark; he sniffed it and stroked it with his fingers, all the while holding tight to the link with his Childe and pulling Evan deeper and deeper into the bond.

Spike moved further down Evan's body; he stroked Evan's chest, stopping for a moment to lightly pinch and roll Evan's nipples between him fingers until they were hard little nubs. Then Spike's hands moved on to trace Evan's abs as he licked and sucked at the sensitive nipples. Spike slipped into vamp face as his need to deepen the bond increased. He bit one of Evan's nipples and sucked at it as his hand reached Evan's groin.

Evan gasped at the sudden sting of Spike's bite and moved his hand to Spike's head. Spike gave a warning growl and Evan moved his hand away as Spike's sucking sent sensations of pleasure mixed with pain through Evan's chest. Evan closed his eyes and tried to lose himself in the ever-deepening bond. Spike could feel his Childe reaching for him and sent reassurance through their link.

Spike moved down again and stroked Evan's soft cock as he tongue-fucked Evan's belly button. Then his tongue darted out to lick the tip of Evan's cock.

"Sire?" Evan whispered. His voice was full of questions, hope and fear.

"It's time, my Childe, time for you to learn what it is to be mine." Spike cupped Evan's balls in one hand and with the other hand he held Evan's still soft cock before taking it into his mouth. He rolled his Childe's balls as he licked and sucked Evan's organ. Evan moaned as the pleasure filled him and his cock responded, growing harder by the moment. When it filled Spike's mouth Spike let his fangs leave two long scratches on its length.

"Sire?" Evan murmered, asking for reasurence as his fear intensified.

Spike sent the joy he felt and the pleasure he received at the taste of his Childe through the link. Evan fisted the sheets, forcing himself to let his Sire take what was his to take. He threw himself into their link and the Sire/Childe bond deepened again. Spike licked the scratches closed and began giving his Childe pure pleasure. Spike brought Evan close to release and then stopped, moved up to kiss Evan on the face before making his way down to Evan's cock once more. Spike repeated the process until Evan was begging him for relief.

Spike's own cock was dripping pre-cum and he desperately wanted to be inside his Childe, to finally claim him and make Evan truly his.

Spike took the lube from the bedside table. He spread a generous amount onto his hand; he lay down on his side and moved Evan to face him. He moved his hand down to Evan's ass and began massaging Evan's tight little hole. "You're mine, Little One," Spike said. "You have a choice, you can open yourself to me and give me what is mine or you can close yourself to me and I will take what is mine to take." Spike pressed on Evan's hole and forced his finger in.

"Sire, it hurts," Evan said as Spike's finger slid into him.

"You're letting your fear close you to me," Spike said as he slid his finger in and out of his Childe." Spike pressed a second slick finger against Evan's opening and with a twist, pushed it into Evan's hole.

Evan gasped and clenched his muscles even firmer around Spike's fingers.

"Little One, you are mine," Spike said. "I don't wish to cause you pain, but I will take what is mine. Open yourself to me, Little One."

"Sire," Evan whimpered. "I want to give myself to you but it hurts and I don't know how."

Spike shook his face back to human. "Childe, the claiming will hurt; you need to accept that, but I can also give you pleasure, if you allow it. You're closed against me. I can feel you squeezing my fingers. Stop clenching and relax. The pain will stop; you should feel discomfort from my fingers but not pain."

Evan forced his muscles to relax their hold on Spike's fingers.

"That's it, Childe," Spike said. "Would you like some pleasure now?"

"Yes, Sire," Evan whispered.

Spike pushed his fingers in deeper and began stroking Evan's sweet spot. Evan moaned. "Do you like that, Childe?" Spike asked.

"Yes, Sire."

"You're doing good, Little One," Spike said. "I need to stretch you a little more." Spike inserted a third finger and this time Evan remained relaxed as Spike stretched his opening and stroked his pleasure spot. Evan's cock began to drip pre-cum.

"It's time, Little One," Spike said as he slipped into vamp face. "It's time to make you truly mine." Spike removed his fingers and rolled Evan onto his back. He moved between Evan's legs and placed Evan's feet on his shoulders.

Evan fought his fear and pushed his muscles open for his sire.

Spike slowly pushed his slick cock into Evan's tight opening.

Evan moaned at the first feeling of the intrusion but willed himself to stay open for his Sire.

Once Spike got the tip of his cock past the tight ring of muscles he began small short thrusts.

"Sire!" Evan cried as the pain of being entered intensified.

Spike continued his slow steady thrusts forward until he reached Evan's prostate; he stopped thrusting forward and rocked back and forth, giving his Childe pleasure mixed with the pain he knew Evan felt.

Evan began moaning as the intensity of the new feeling filled him.

Spike could no longer hold back and once again began thrusting forward making sure that each movement gave his childe pleasure. When Evan's passage hugged his full length Spike whispered into his Childe's ear. "Reach for me, Little One. I'll be there to catch you; you're mine!" Spike pulled back until only the tip of his penis remained and then, in one hard, fast forward thrust, he imbedded his full length into his Childe."

Evan gasped but had no time to recover when Spike pulled back and thrust forward again. Spike's pace seamed brutal to Evan who cried out once again, "Sire!"

Spike growled; "Mine!"

Evan's cries of "Sire!" became a litany as Spike continued to claim his Childe.

The mix of pain and pleasure with each stroke made Evan's world spin. He was adrift in a vortex and then he remembered the words of his Sire; 'Reach for me Little One, I'll be there to catch you.' And Evan did reach. "MY SIRE!" he screamed as his aching cock found release.

Spike bit into Evan's neck as his seed poured into Evan and their Sire/Childe bond hit its deepest point. Evan was his Childe as truly as if he had turned Evan himself. 

Spike withdrew his fangs and rolled off his Childe. He opened his wrist and offered it to Evan who hungrily accepted it. Spike let him feed for a few minutes and then pulled his wrist away. "I need to feed, Little One," Spike said, "and you need to sleep." Spike sat up in the bed and poured himself a mug of blood from the thermos. Evan cuddled against Spike with his head resting against Spike's hip and his arm thrown over Spike's lap. Spike drank the blood quickly and called to Beth through their link.

Beth had been watching a movie and drinking hot chocolate with marshmallows during the claiming. She sent Spike reassurance through their link but nothing more, as she did not want to interfere with the Sire/Childe bond; but she did feel Spike's emotions as he claimed his Childe and she heard Evan's final scream of 'My Sire.' The scream was followed by Spike's feeling of satisfaction and contentment as he fed Evan. And then Spike called to her. "Come, Luv, I need you." Beth went to him immediately.

When she got to the bedroom Spike moved down in the bed and opened his arms to her; she slid in beside him. He pulled her to him and kissed her, his tongue entered her mouth and he savored the taste of her. His hand stroked her body lifting her dressing gown up to her thighs and then he grabbed the neckline in both hands and ripped it open; he continued ripping it until the entire front of her body was exposed to him. He was in vamp face and Beth could feel his urgent need for her. He put one of her legs on his shoulder and moved on top of her. He took one of her breast and began sucking on it as he moved one hand between her legs and started fingering her barely moist opening.

Beth gave a small yelp of surprise as one of Spike's fangs pierced her nipple; and then he was thrusting into her. Her vagina responded with a gush of fluid as Spike pulled out for his second thrust forward. Beth held him as he pounded into her, renewing his mating claim. Spike let go of her breast and roared, "Mine!" as he reached his climax and then he collapsed on top of her.

Beth stroked his head. "Yours forever," she said. She felt him calm through the link and Spike shook of his vamp face and rolled off of Beth.

"Oh, Pet, I'm so sorry. I know I promised..."

"Shhhh," Beth interrupted. "It's okay, you needed to renew your claim and I know you couldn't send Evan out of the room."

Spike kissed her, a soft, warm and loving kiss, "Thank you for understanding," he said. "Stay, while I hold him. I need you near me."

Beth answered with a kiss and sent a message of support through their link.

Spike rolled over and took Evan back into his arms. He could feel Evan's distress at what he had just witnessed. "It's okay, Little One," Spike said. "You're safe."  
Beth took off what was left of her dressing gown and spooned against Spike's back.

Spike began to purr. He held his Childe in his arms and his Mate, warm and loving, lay against his back. For the moment life was good. They all slept.

The three family members awoke at early morning. Spike felt the need to reassure and renew his claim on Evan. He began by purring and licking him. Evan moaned lightly as he felt his own need to be possessed by his new Sire increase with each touch of Spike's tongue. Spike rolled his childe onto his back and then lay on top of him. "My beautiful Childe," Spike whispered as he changed to vamp face and pierced Evan's neck with his fangs. He pulled his fangs out and licked at the drops of blood. It was no more than a ceremonial bite but it had its purposes and Spike planned to use it frequently.

Evan whispered, "My Sire," in return and wrapped his arms around Spike.

Beth lay in the bed with her eye's closed. She was no voyeur but she knew Spike wanted her there so she simply lay still and sent reassurance through her link with Spike. Then Evan brushed her with his hand as he embraced Spike. Beth decided to move over a bit to give Sire and Childe more room.

Spike felt Beth startle through their link and then he felt her begin to move away. He laid his full weight on Evan and while the fingers of one hand entangled Evan's hair he reached out for Beth with his other hand. "Don't go, Pet," Spike said. "I need you here."

"I'm not leaving," Beth said. "I'm just moving over to give you more room."

"Don't need more room, Pet, I need you to stay where you are." Spike rolled off of Evan and pulled Beth into a hug. "Childe," he said, "go take a warm shower and don't come out of the bathroom until I call you."

Beth closed her eyes as Evan walked by, naked and hard.

"I know this is difficult for you," Spike said, "but you need to get used to this."

"I'm willing to do what you ask," Beth said. "I just thought you needed more room."

"Go put on a night gown, Pet," Spike said.

Beth went to her drawer and selected a nightgown; pulled it on over her head and then she came back and sat on the side of the bed.

"That better?" Spike asked.

"I guess." Beth said.

"Luv, please tell me what's wrong," Spike said as he pulled her down next to him.

"I just feel out of place," Beth said.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to avoid," Spike said. "You're mine, Luv. Are you having trouble believing that?"

"I said I feel out of place not displaced."

"Afraid I don't get the difference," Spike said.

"I'm yours, Spike; if I felt that Evan was taking that away from me or that he was replacing me in your heart I would feel displaced. I don't feel that. I know I've said this before; but I'm not a vampire and you're his Sire. I feel out of place when you're... It's private and I don't belong. I'm trying very hard to find a way to fit in."

"I am a vampire, Luv, and you're my Mate; you belong by my side. That's where you fit."

"So I'm not allowed to move when you're with Evan? I'm just supposed to freeze until you're finished?"

"Don't do that, Pet," Spike said with his eyes flashing yellow. "Don't make me punish you for lying to me. You weren't just changing position; you were moving away from me."

"I love you, Spike, and I trust you. I trust that you can be Evan's Sire and my Mate. I know that when you're with him you'll come back to me. When I give you privacy it doesn't feel like I'm moving away from you or weakening our bond. It feels like I'm allowing you to be everything you're meant to be."

Spike ran his fingers through Beth's hair and kissed her. "It helps that you can explain your feelings to me, Luv," Spike said. "Now, at least I know I don't have to worry about how you feel. But there is still the not so small problem of the demon part of me. Displaced or out of place makes no difference. And coming back to you, Luv, that just means I left you first."

"I never thought of it that way," Beth said, "but I can see where you would, as possessive as you are." Beth smiled.

Spike gave a playful growl and rolled her onto her back. "I'm in love with you; for better or worse," Spike said. "We have to make this work and I want it to work for the better."

"I think some of the problem is staying close to you and at the same time keeping my distance from Evan," Beth said. "It's like there is the two of you; you the Sire and Evan, and the two of us; you, my Mate, and me, but there is no three of us. You're right, I didn't realize it, but I guess I was, in a way, moving away from you. Maybe the answer is that I need to get closer to Evan. He kind of doesn't like me much."

"He's jealous," Spike said as he moved onto his side and stroked Beth's hair. "Has been since the clinic."

"So how do I make the transition in my mind from you two and us two to us three?" Beth asked.

Spike slipped into vamp face, "You're not having sex with Evan!"

Beth burst out laughing. "Did you just make a joke? Sex with Evan?" Beth asked. "You have to be joking."

"Not joking, Luv. You're mine; no one else touches you. Understand?"

"Spike, you're all I can handle. I have no need or desire for anyone but you," Beth said. "Now put your fangs away, please."

Spike shook off his vamp face, "I'm calling Evan back now, Luv. I'm going to renew my claim and you're going to be here in the bed with us.


	6. Chapter 6

Beth sighed and tried to find a place in her mind where she could be comfortable watching Spike renew his claim on his childe. She was open-minded about sex and the act itself did not bother her. Even the fact that her mate and the man (she thought of Spike as a man in a vampire's body) that she was emotionally and psychically bonded too was intimately involved with another man was acceptable under the circumstances. But watching was something different. A threesome would be easier to deal with. She would not have to be a passive prisoner to Spike's needs. 'Passive prisoner,' she thought, 'that's what is really bothering me. So I won't be passive; I'll be active.' "I'm ready," she told Spike.

"Childe come," Spike called.

Evan came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked to his side of the bed and took it off, folded it and put it under his pillow. Then he climbed into bed beside Spike.

Spike ran his fingers through his childe's hair. "My mate is uncomfortable with being here when I renew my claim to you," Spike said. "She's human and has needs different than ours. But she is my mate so we have to find a way to be together."

"Yes, Sire," Evan whispered.

Spike began stroking Evan's body as he talked. "You are beautiful to me, Little One, and you are my Childe, no less so than if I had turned you myself." Spike changed into Vamp face. "I love you, Childe, never doubt it." Spike pierced Evan's neck and then pulled his fangs out and licked at the drops of blood.

"Sire," Evan moaned as his cock hardened with his sire's bite.

Spike opened his wrist and offered it to Evan. Evan took it and pulled his sire's blood into his mouth. When he had taken two mouthfuls Spike pulled his wrist away and reached for the lube.

"Let me do that," Beth said as Spike opened the tube. "I'll feel better if I have something to do."

Spike shook his face back to human form, tilted his head and looked at Beth. "You want to make him ready for me?" Spike asked.

Beth blushed bright red. "No, I just want to put the lube on your fingers and ...on you, not Evan."

"And that will make you feel comfortable?" Spike asked.

"It takes away the queasy feeling in the pit of my stomach," Beth said. "Please, Spike, let me do this."

Spike changed back into vamp face. "Can't resist you when you beg," he half growled and then he handed Beth the lube.

She squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers and then she squeezed a large dollop into her hand. Spike lifted Evan's legs onto his shoulders and began stretching Evan for entry. Beth took hold of Spike's cock and smoothed the lube over his erection. She watched as Spike's fingers disappeared into Evan's ass. First one, than two and then three. She matched Spikes rhythm as she stroked him and found she was getting aroused as she heard them both moan with pleasure. Then Spike took his cock from her hand and slid it into Evan's ass. Beth watched as the shaft disappeared into Evan; she heard Evan's sharp intake of unneeded breath and his moan of "Sire."

Beth watched as Spike's ass rose and fell with each thrust and withdrawal then she added more lube to her fingers and began to massage Spike's tender crack. When she found the hole she concentrated her touch on that spot. Spike moved back and opened himself to her and her finger slipped in. Spike growled. Beth pulled her finger out.

Spike looked back over his shoulder his yellow eyes blazing. "More, Mine," he growled.

Beth reinserted her finger and then added a second one.

Spike took Evan's cock in his hand and stroked it, keeping tempo with his thrusts as he increased the speed.

Evan was lost in the pleasure of being claimed by his Sire. He hugged Spike to him and licked and sucked at his neck.

Beth inserted a third finger into Spike and Spike roared. Beth felt Spike's channel contract around her fingers as he pumped his cum into Evan.

Evan threw his head back and growled as his cum shot onto his belly and chest.

Beth removed her fingers and lay down on her side.

Spike's cock was still inside Evan and he was still in vamp face when he pulled Beth to him and bit into her neck.

Evan wondered what it meant that his Sire did not pull out before biting his mate; but decided he had better not ask.

++++++++++

It was a bright sunny after noon and they were all watching a movie. Spike and Beth were cuddled together on the sofa and Evan was sat on the floor where Spike could easily stroke his hair or touch his face.

"Luv," Spike said as he put the movie on pause. "Would you get me a beer? All this salt's made me a bit thirsty."

"Sure," Beth said. "Evan, would you like a beer?"

Evan looked up at Spike. "Is it allowed?" he asked.

"Beer's allowed," Spike said.

"I'll have one," Evan said to Beth.

As soon as Beth left the room Evan got off the floor and sat on the sofa beside Spike. Spike put his arm around his childe. "We'll go for a run after dark, Little One," Spike said. "Just the two of us. Would you like that?"

"I love running at night," Evan said. "All the smells and sounds, the feel of the wind against my skin; it's hard to explain."

"You don't have to explain it, Childe," Spike said. "I love it too."

Beth came back and handed the two vampires their beers then she sat down on the floor and leaned her head against Spike's knee. Evan tried to keep the smug smile off his face but failed. Spike felt Evan's distain for Beth through their link and even more disturbing was Beth's total disregard of Evan taking her place on the sofa.

Spike growled. Evan froze; he knew immediately he was going to be punished for coming between the vampire and his chosen mate. Beth was more confused. She looked up at Spike with an un-spoken question. "Childe, go into the bedroom and strip; stand at the foot of the bed and wait for me."

"What did you think you were doing?" Spike asked Beth.

"Sitting down to watch a movie?" Beth asked knowing it was the wrong answer but still not understanding why Spike's anger was directed at her.

"You still don't understand your place in our little triad, do you?" Spike Asked. "Come with me pet," he said as he offered Beth his hand. "I think it is time for another lesson in exactly what you mean to me."

"Spike," Beth said as they walked to the bedroom, "I really don't want to be there when you punish Evan."

"Not just Evan, Pet," Spike said. "Both of you."

"Me!?" Beth asked. "All I was trying to do was give you some one-on-one time with your childe."

"The time with my childe is for me to take not for you to give."

They were in the bedroom and Spike started to take off his belt. "I'm not going to let you spank me for this," Beth said. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes you did," Spike said. "You let him get away with coming between us." Spike handed Beth the belt.

Beth looked down at the belt and then back up at Spike. "He's your childe, it's your place to punish him not mine. I won't do it."

Evan knew that was the wrong thing to say. He couldn't keep the smile off his face. 'The bitch is really in trouble now,' he thought. 'It's worth a spanking to see her get what she deserves.'

Spike went into vamp face and grabbed Beth by the hair. He jerked her head around. "Look at him," he growled. "See that smile? He's a vampire. Maybe he's never hunted a human to drink his blood but make no mistake, Luv; you're his prey; he's not going to stop hunting you, with his dirty little mind tricks, because he has no respect for you. I can't make him respect you, only you can do that."

The smile faded from Evan's face. 'He knows', Evan thought, 'I set this whole thing up and he knows.'

Spike turned Beth's face back to him and looked into her eyes. "But first I have to teach you to respect me. I told you what would happen if you ever defied me in front of family again." Spike pushed Beth back until she fell across the bed; he pulled off his t-shirt and let it drop to the floor. Beth scrambled back onto the bed. Spike unbuttoned his jeans and let them fall; he was already barefoot so he just stepped out of them and climbed onto the bed and began undressing Beth.

"Spike, please," Beth said, "send Evan away, he doesn't have to see this."

"He needs to see it," Spike said as he began to lick Beth's neck. "He needs to know his Sire is strong." Beth was naked and Spike centered himself in his mind link with her, as Beth knew he would.

Evan felt the shift in his link with his Sire. Spike reached for the lube; he put one of Beth's legs over his shoulder as he began massaging her tight virgin opening. Evan could swear that his Sire's fingers were massaging him and he moaned.

"You feel that, do you, Childe?" Spike asked. "You'll feel all of it. That's why I bit her while I was still in the link with you, to connect us. I knew this was coming, Childe. I spent twenty years learning mind games from Angelus; did you think you could disrespect me and my mate and get away with it?" Spike slid one lubed finger into Beth. Both Evan and Beth gasped. A few moments later a second finger slid into Beth's tight little hole. Evan was breathing hard; he could feel Beth's discomfort bordering on pain but there was still a part of him that was glad she was being punished.

Spike kept himself centered in his link with Beth. He knew that this would be painful for her but he did not want to cause her any injuries. He slipped a third finger into her.

She gasped again and looked up into his yellow eyes. "I love you," she said.

"I know, Pet," Spike answered, "but it doesn't change what has to be done." He forced himself to go slow preparing her but he wanted nothing more than to be inside the tight, warm, velvet channel. He stretched her until he was sure he could enter her without tearing her and then he pulled his fingers out. He quickly spread a thick layer of lube over his hard and weeping cock and then entered her.

Beth knew there was no advantage to fighting. She would only make it more difficult so she opened herself to Spike as much as she could. Spike's thick cock was well lubed and he had no trouble entering her. To Beth it felt like she was being split in two. It hurt but the pain was bearable. Spike continued his slow steady push inward.

Evan felt Beth's pain and waited for the pain/pleasure mix he knew, from experience, would come. But there was more than just feeling Beth's pain. He was aware of his Sire's thoughts. Spike was monitoring Beth, making sure he never caused her more pain than she could handle but at the same time pushing her to the limit of her endurance. A thought crossed Evan's mind. If he couldn't separate his sire from Beth maybe he could separate Beth from his sire. He couldn't see a human woman forgiving a man for this kind of humiliation and pain and he smiled again. It was a smile that he would come to regret.

Spike's cock was half way into Beth, and as deep as Spike's fingers had gone. Spike knew there was no sweet spot for Beth. Beth had no prostrate gland that would mix pleasure with pain. His demon half was in control; it was the vampire she had defied and it was the vampire that would punish her; no more than she could stand but no less either. He continued his push in. Beth began to whimper and sweat as the pain increased. A tear ran down her cheek and Spike licked it off.

Evan gasped as the pain increased. His mind was swirling with the thoughts and feelings of his sire, the pain Beth was feeling and his own resentment and jealousy toward his sire's mate. His own thoughts were fast being pushed out of awareness as a pink sweat appeared on Evan's body. He could no longer stand up straight so he grabbed the foot of the bed and leaned forward. The sound of Evan's moan blended with the sound of Beth's.

The demon Spike felt elation at the sound of the moans coming from his mate and childe. His mate had defied him and his childe had disrespected him. The pain of punishment would erase the offences and they could start fresh; but more than that he loved the power. He leaned forward and dragged his fangs across her shoulder and licked at the scratches. He wanted to bite and drink his fill but he knew that he could take no more than a mouthful from her so he would wait until she screamed.

Beth held on to her link with Spike. She hoped that he would cum soon but knew he was deliberately holding back as much to prolong the punishment as to avoid tearing her.

Spike had pulled back for the forth time and he knew Beth was tiring. It was time to bring her punishment to an end. He leaned forward and whispered too her. "I luv you, Pet, you know I wouldn't do this if it weren't necessary." He kissed her on the forehead and then lifted her other leg to his shoulder. He looked at her face, the tears that were welled in the corner of her eyes, the sweat that glistened on her skin, the sound of her heavy breathing. "So beautiful," he whispered and then he pushed into her. 

She gasped as he entered her deeper and faster than he had before. He pulled out and pushed in again increasing his pace. She sobbed as Spike continued to increase his pace with each new thrust forward. Beth dug her fingers into Spike's back and the vampire purred his approval.

Evan dropped to his knees. Beth was crying out now with each inward thrust and Evan could not help but do the same. Nausea washed over him as his mind tried to make sense of the feelings pouring through the link with his sire. He felt his sire's joy at the power he possessed, his sire's pride in his mates ability to endure the punishment and his sire's regret that the punishment was necessary.

Black dots began to encroach on the edge of Beth's sight and Spike knew she was very near the limit of her endurance. His inward thrusts had become a pounding and Beth screamed. Evan cried out, "Sire, please!"

Spike roared and bit into his mate's claiming mark. He swallowed only one mouthful of blood as he pumped his cum into her. He quickly withdrew both fangs and cock from Beth's body and then opened his wrist with his fangs and held it to her mouth. Spike shook off his vamp face. "Drink, Luv," he said as he pulled the quivering Beth to him.

Beth drank the offered blood, her shaking stopped, the pain lessened, and a feeling of contentment came over her. "I love you," she said.

"Sleep now, Luv," Spike said and he kissed her on the forehead and stroked her hair until she fell asleep. Then he got up from the bed and drew the covers over her and walked to the foot of the bed.

Evan lay on the floor still shaking from the ordeal; he looked up at Spike, "Sire?"

Spike looked down at Evan and changed back into vamp face.

Evan moaned, his sire was not finished with the punishment yet.

"Get up, Childe," Spike growled.

Evan stood up; he was still shaken by what had happened but the feelings and sensations were melting away.

"You took pleasure in my mate's punishment," Spike said. "Why?"

Evan didn't answer.

Spike reached down and took Evan's balls into his hand. "Answer me, Childe," he said as he began to squeeze.

"She is human," Evan said. "She doesn't understand us; she won't forgive you for the pain and humiliation you caused her. As soon as she can she'll leave."

Spike continued his slow squeeze of Evan's scrotum. "Was that your plan, to make her leave me?" Spike asked.

"No," Evan said. "I wanted you to make her leave." Evan began to whimper as Spike continued to tighten his grip.

"Why would I send her away? She's my mate."

"I wanted you to see the truth," Evan cried.

Spike's cock was hard again. His childe had tried to destroy the bond he had with his mate. The demon in him was very angry. "What truth?" Spike asked.

Evan gasped for air to speak; the pain was making him dizzy; but there was no way he could know the depth of the effect his next words would have on both the demon Spike and the human William. "She's not worthy of you, Sire; she's beneath you."

Spike roared; Beth awoke trying to scream as the anger poured through her link with Spike. Spike grabbed Evan and threw him face down on the foot of the bed and then he slammed into him. Evan screamed. Spike still had some lube on him but not nearly enough for Evan's comfort.

"Sire, please stop!" Evan begged.

"And who is beneath me now, Childe?" Spike asked.

"I am, Sire," Evan cried out. "I'm beneath you."

Spike continued pounding into Evan.

"Sire," Evan cried. "I just want to be yours, your only one."

Beth sat up. "Spike, what happened?" she asked.

Spike pulled out of Evan. "Come here, Luv," Spike growled. "Stay down, Childe. I'm not finished with you."

Beth got out of bed and went to Spike; she was moving on pure adrenalin.

Spike picked up his belt and handed it to Beth. "It has to be done, Luv," he said.

Beth took the belt and moaned, and then she swung it at Evan's ass.

"Again," Spike said, and Beth swung the belt again. "Again," Spike repeated after every hit. Beth continued but after the 6th hit it was clear she had no strength left. Spike took the belt from her and helped her back to bed. "You did good, Luv," Spike said and kissed her forehead. "Now go back to sleep."

"Won't you come to bed with me?" Beth asked.

"Got something I have to finish first," Spike said as he pulled the covers over her.

Spike walked back to Evan and jerked him up by his hair. "Guest bathroom; now," he said and pushed Evan away. Spike picked up his belt and went to the bureau drawer and took out a pair of Beth's panty hose and then he walked down the hallway to the guest bathroom. When he walked in the room Evan was on his knees.

"Sire," Evan said as he looked up into Spike's yellow eyes. "Please, I know what I did was wrong, I'm sorry."

"You were warned what the punishment would be," Spike said. "I can't do any less and remain strong in your eyes. Get in the shower; I don't want your blood all over the floor."

"Sire please," Evan said. "I've learned what it means to be your Childe, I won't disrespect you again."

Spike grabbed Evan's hair and pulled him to his feet. "If you understood what it means to be an Aurelian vampire you would take your punishment without whining and begging. You're weak, Childe, but you have it in you to be strong; I know you do. Tonight you will begin to learn how strong you are. Now, get into the shower."

Evan stepped into the tub and Spike yanked the shower curtain down; he used Beth's pantyhose to tie Evan's hands to the shower head and then he centered himself on the link with his childe. Evan felt the shift in the link with Spike and looked at him with eyes full of silent question.

"You're mine, Childe, pleasure and pain." And then the first strike hit Evan's back.

Evan became lost in a haze of pain as the belt moved up and down his back. His sire was there and part of him clung to the link even as a part of his mind swirled trying to remember the lesson he was supposed to learn. And then something, or someone else entered the link and suddenly Evan knew; he could be strong, he was strong. Wesley's strength, a part of Evan's soul the demon in him had struggled against could no longer be denied; and then Evan laughed.

Spike stopped mid swing and dropped the belt. He understood what had just happened. Evan's human soul had faced its demon and won the battle. Spike shook off his vamp face, untied Evan and took him out of the shower. They sat on the floor naked, Sire and Childe, brothers, friends, with a bond that crossed lifetimes. Spike opened his wrist and offered it to Evan.

Evan drank until the wound closed and then he looked up at Spike. "So, is all the skin gone off my back and ass yet?"

"Close enough," Spike said.

Evan laid his head on Spike's shoulder. "I love you, Sire"

"I luv you too, Little One," Spike said. "Come, let's get you back to bed."


End file.
